A Mother's Treasure
by brookemopolitan
Summary: "A mother's greatest treasure is her daughter"-Unknown. A series of moments in the lives of Johanna and Kate Beckett. An off shoot of the world of Her Mirror and Her Opposite, but it isn't essential reading. Minor spoilers for 3x18 One Life to Lose


**This is a one shot celebrating 100 reviews of my multi chapter story, _Her Mirror And Her Opposite._ This fic is drawn from that world, however, I think you could probably read this without having read the multi chap (but by no means am I stopping you from reading it, hehehe). Katherine Temperance, I do hope you enjoy this =D**

**This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own. **

**Disclaimer: I'm sure Andrew Marlowe and co don't have a possum named Fitzpatrick living in their roof. All I can claim ownership of is Cassie.**

* * *

Johanna sat at the kitchen table, silently poring over a file she'd brought home from the office. She sipped from her favourite mug, the heavy vanilla scent settling her stomach and disguising the taste of her fake coffee, and studied a transcript of a police interview with a trained eye.

"Mama," a little voice rasped. Johanna turned to see her daughter standing at the doorframe, clad in pyjamas with a pout fixed on her lips. "Mama, YA chuvstvuyu sebya uzhasno." (I feel awful)

Johanna couldn't help but smile. Her daughter was fully capable of expressing herself in two languages, but chose to stick mostly to English, the daddy's girl that she was. She only ever used Russian with her mother when she wanted to be coddled (not that she would ever admit to wanting to be spoilt in the first place).

"Katya," Johanna crooned, reaching a hand out for her daughter. "I know you feel awful, Lapochka," (sweetheart) Joanna soothed, pressing her lips to her daughter's forehead. No fever. That was a relief. "The doctors said you were going to, remember?"

"Ya pomnyu," (I remember) Kate grumbled, scooting closer to stand in between her mother's legs.

Johanna could stand her daughter's pouting no longer. "Go lay on the couch, malenkaya," (little one) Johanna ordered. "I'll make you a milkshake, and I'll meet you out there." Kate's pout became a little more pronounced, but she meandered out to the living room none the less.

Kate's lip threatened to scrape the floor when Johanna entered the room, milkshake in hand.

"Mama, eto _bolʹno_" (it hurts), Kate whined, when her mother handed her the glass.

"I know it does, little one," Johanna soothed her, hand running through Kate's somewhat matted hair. "But you need to drink, sweetheart. It's going to hurt more if you don't," Johanna warned her. Kate huffed and took a sip of the strawberry milkshake, sulking as the liquid slid down her throat. Johanna held out a dosage of the painkiller Kate had been prescribed for after her tonsillectomy. Kate frowned, but knew better than to argue. She swallowed the medicine quickly, gagging before she took a sip of the milkshake.

Johanna took the medicine cup from Kate, before walking out to the kitchen to place it in the sink.

"Mama," Kate called out from her position on the couch. "Mama, Vy budete ostavatʹsya so mnoĭ?" (Will you stay with me?) Warmth spread throughout Johanna's body. She was certain her stoic little girl would be determined to suffer in silence. Her maternal instincts couldn't help but tingle when she realised that her daughter was admitting to weakness.

Johanna swept back into the room, mug in hand. "Of course I'll stay with you, sweetie," Johanna reassured Kate, slipping onto the somewhat lumpy mattress of the pullout couch, tugging Kate's purple quilt around them. Kate carefully placed her half drunk milkshake on the lampstand, before curling up to Johanna's side.

"Do you want to watch a movie, honey?" Johanna asked.

Kate shook her head. "I already watched all the good ones," Kate informed her. Johanna suppressed a chuckle at Kate's slight exaggeration, but she made a mental note to have Jim stop off at the video store that evening on his way home from work to pick up new movies for Kate to watch in her convalescence.

Johanna looked over at the clock, before picking up the remote. "Not to worry, Lapochka. My favourite show is going to be on," Johanna announced, before flicking over to _Temptation Lane._ Johanna wove her fingers into Kate's hair, absorbing the smell of her daughter as they took in the convoluted plots, Kate occasionally clarifying plot points in a charming blend of Russian and English that she hadn't used since before she'd started school.

Johanna gave the half drunk milkshake a pointed look as the credits rolled before the news began. "You know, I used to watch this show all the time when I was pregnant with you," Johanna told Kate, taking the milkshake out of her hand, so that she could settle against the back of the couch, before slipping an arm around Kate's thin shoulders and handing her back the mostly melted drink.

"Really?" Kate asked, before sipping obediently through the straw.

"Khocheshʹ, ya rasskazhu vam sekret, milaya?" (Do you want me to tell you a secret, sweetie?) Johanna gave Kate a conspiratorial look, gesturing for her to lean closer. She ran a hand over Kate's head, before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "You're going to be a big sister, honey."

Only Johanna's quick reflexes saved Kate's blankets from being covered in sugary milk.

"Are you sure?" Kate gasped, her hands clasped together, and eyes as wide as saucers.

"I am very sure," Johanna confirmed. She managed to place the glass on the floor before Kate tackled her with a hug.

Johanna wrapped her arms around Kate, delighted that her daughter was apparently pleased with the news, and her happiness had increased her desire to be hugged.

"Are you happy, Mommy?" Kate asked, her voice raspy from the surgery.

"I am so happy that I could burst all over the room, Katya."

* * *

Kate sat quietly on the floor of the living room, her nose buried in a book. She looked over at her mother, who was lying on the couch, her feet propped up on pillows to help with the swelling of her ankles as she perused a magazine.

"Ooh, Katya, quick!" Johanna called out, gesturing for her daughter to come closer. Kate quickly slipped a bookmark into her novel and hurried over to her mother's side. Johanna grabbed Kate's hand and pressed it against her swollen abdomen, knowing that Kate loved being able to feel her sibling kick.

Kate squealed when she felt a little hand or foot nudge her palm. "Does she do this all the time?"

Johanna smiled. It had been a topic of ongoing debate in the Beckett household for quite some time. Jim was convinced that he was getting a son, and Kate (and Johanna, though she'd never actually commit to anything during the heated debates) was adamant that she was going to have a baby sister to dress in purple.

"You know what, this baby is actually very relaxed. Not like you. You've been a wriggle worm for as long as I can remember."

Kate studied her mother's stomach, hands lightly pressed against the bump that protected her sibling. "Mom, can the baby hear us?" Kate asked, a little smile playing on her lips when she realised that if she poked the little hand or foot that was jabbing her mother, the baby would poke back.

"The baby has actually been able to hear us for a few weeks now," Johanna informed her.

Kate's jaw dropped open. "Mom!" She exclaimed incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kate demanded. She sped out of the living room, skidding down the hallway noisily on socked feet. She hurried back into the room, a dog-eared copy of _Little Women_ in her hand. Kate settled herself back onto the floor, plopping onto a cushion and tugging her mother's shirt up.

"Hi, baby," Kate's voice was hushed. "I'm your big sister," She breathed. Kate shot Johanna a glare. "I'm talking to the baby, not to you," Kate clarified, daring her mother to laugh at her. Johanna busied herself with the magazine she'd been reading, secretly listening to Kate's interactions with her stomach.

"It'll probably be really confusing for you, because I've got so many names. My proper name is Katherine, but Dad only ever calls me Katie, and Mom calls me Katya. Babushka and Dedushka are the most confusing. They call me Ekaterina sometimes, even though most of the time they call me Katyusha," Kate paused for a moment. "I guess you could call me Kate. But I don't really mind," Kate leaned closer to Johanna's belly, "as long as you don't call me Kathy," she whispered, supressing a shudder at the nickname she hated so much.

"I'm gonna make sure you know all the really important stuff in life," Kate continued, poking the little hand that was kicking steadily as Kate spoke. "Because that's what big sisters do. They make sure their little sisters, or brothers," Kate rolled her eyes, she really was certain her Mom was cooking a little girl. "…Know all the good stuff in life. Like how to get Babushka to make you oladi for breakfast. I'm sure there's other important things too, but I'll make a list and I'll teach it to you."

Kate looked over at her mother, who quickly went back to pretending to complete the crossword in her magazine. Kate leaned forward and quickly pressed a kiss to her mother's stretched skin. "I love you, baby," Kate pronounced seriously. She opened up her book. "And because I love you, I gotta make sure you hear all the good stuff, as soon as possible."

With that, Kate cleared her throat, and began to read her growing sibling _Little Women._

* * *

Kate was trembling with anticipation. She had listened attentively to Babushka's warnings. Her mother was tired, and she had to be careful not to be too loud, or bump her Mama around. Kate privately doubted that Babushka understood how exciting this moment was. She was a big sister. She was almost vibrating with excitement as they rode in the elevator, Kate's arms wrapped tightly around the purple unicorn she'd picked out with her Dad for the baby.

Kate fought the urge to run ahead to her mother's private room once they stepped into the hallway, but knew that her grandmother would have no qualms about twisting her ear if she broke free.

"Vy pomnite, chto ya skazal vam, Miss. Ne khodite pryeodoleniya vozbuzhdennoe," (You remember what I told you, Miss. Don't go getting over excited) Babushka's grip on Kate's shoulder was firm, but not uncomfortable.

"Da, Babushka," (Yes, Granny) Kate sighed heavily. "Mogu li ya peryeĭdite vstretitʹ moego rebenka syeĭchas?" (Can I please go meet my baby now?)

Kate was overtaken with a sudden wave of nervousness when she pushed the door open.

"Hey, Katie," Her Dad greeted her. Kate relaxed slightly when she saw the goofy grin on her Daddy's face. She hadn't seen him smiley like that since she'd hit her first home run playing softball.

Kate stopped a foot away from her Mom's bed. "Hi, Mama," she whispered quietly, hand clinging tightly to the stuffed unicorn.

"Come here, Katya," Her Mom gestured for her to climb up on the bed. Kate hesitated, looking over at her grandmother. "Aren't you too tired?"

Kate didn't miss the sharp look her Mom shot Babushka. "I'm never too tired for you, Lapochka. Now get up here, please," Johanna ordered, shifting slightly on the bed to make space for Kate.

Kate hesitated, waiting to see if her grandmother would object (and she was staying with her grandparents tonight, and she was well aware that her grandmother was NOT above giving her a tongue lashing after they left the hospital), before climbing onto the bed and curling up against her mother.

Johanna's hand curled around to rest on Kate's shoulder, her forehead pressed against one of Kate's neat braids, "I love you, little princess. Forever and a day," she breathed in her daughter's ear. Johanna was rewarded with one of Kate's rare, but crushing hugs.

Kate rested her head against her mother's shoulder, her fingers playing with the mane of the unicorn. "I bought the baby this," Kate whispered.

"The baby will love it," Johanna reassured her.

"Can I _please_ meet the baby now?" Kate begged, her green eyes wide and imploring as she searched the room for the bassinet.

"The nurses have just taken the baby to have some tests done. It won't be long," Jim reassured her.

He came and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Are you excited about being a big sister, Katie?" Her Dad asked her, one of his big hands coming up to grip hers.

"I'm so excited, Daddy," Kate answered truthfully; her eyes alight with anticipation.

"Your Dad and I are really glad to hear that, Katya," Her Mom interjected, her arm squeezing tighter around Kate's shoulder.

"Being a big sister is a really special thing, Katie," Her Dad added, pulling a box out of his pocket. "And because it's such a special thing, this is something special from the baby," Jim handed Kate the box, gesturing for her to open it.

Kate carefully peeled back the wrapping, before opening the tiny box to reveal a silver locket on a chain.

"Oh, it's so pretty," Kate sighed, her finger tracing the small purple stone set in the pendant. She looked up at her Mother. "Ty pomozheshʹ mne opyatʹ nadevatʹ yego?" (Will you help me put it on?) Johanna smiled at Kate, before pulling the necklace out of its box and hanging it around Kate's neck.

"Krasivyĭ," (Beautiful) Johanna declared, pressing a kiss to Kate's cheek.

Kate's attention was piqued when the door of the hospital room swung open, and a nurse bustled in, her back to the room.

Jim stood up and walked over to the bassinet, picking up the swaddled bundle. "Would you like to meet your little sister, Katie?" He asked.

"I have a sister?" Kate wondered. She shot her Dad a blinding grin when he placed the baby in her arms. Kate adjusted her arms carefully, certain to hold the baby just like her Mom had taught her.

"I have a sister. Hi, baby," Kate crooned, smiling at the squished pink face of her little sister. "What's her name?" Kate asked, refusing to break eye contact.

"I've been wondering the same thing," Jim grumbled.

"I want to introduce you to Cassandra Viktoria Beckett," Johanna murmured, one of her arms squeezing Kate's shoulders, the other snaking around to stroke the soft tuft of hair on Cassie's head.

Jim looked at the tender moment between his girls. His paternal instincts went into overdrive, and when Kate leaned forward to press a kiss on her baby sister's head, Johanna's forehead still pressed against Kate's, he managed to wrangle his camera into his hands and capture a photograph of the moment.

* * *

**There is every possibility I could continue writing vignettes like this, however, at this stage I will say that this fic is complete :)**

**Please, drop me a line and tell me what you think (you don't even have to press a button anymore). It really does mean the world to aspiring authors like myself.**


End file.
